


Pick Me Up

by L122ytorch



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L122ytorch/pseuds/L122ytorch
Summary: Allison Cameron has always put House up on a pedestal. The last thing she wanted was for him to see her drunk. If only she could've anticipated the outcome of that night.





	1. Chapter 1

The bar spun. The low lights and seductive music floated through the crowd. She lost track of how many drinks she downed after the third dry martini. The bartender had cut her off, so she must have been acting a mess. Everything seemed to happen in a blur. One moment she was enjoying the atmosphere and the next the bartender had her phone and was calling someone to come get her before closing. It must have been around 2am.

Out of the darkness a figure emerged. He walked towards her with a cane. Muttering something to her as he pulled her from the club's seat and towards the same door he just appeared from. Beneath the drunken haze she felt a vague tinge of emotions. Was it embarrassment? Shame? Guilt? She couldn't put her finger on it and it didn't matter much when she looked into his violently blue eyes. 

It was awkward, him trying to support his own weight and hers on his bad leg. But he managed to get her into the car, and then out of the car, and then into the elevator. But this wasn't the elevator in her apartment. Why was he dressed in jeans and a black button down shirt? Why was his cologne so intoxicating? It was late. Was he out too? The thought sent spikes of jealousy coursing through her bloodstream.

The elevator doors opened to reveal a familiar yet foreign hallway. They were going to an apartment, but it was too nice to be House's. He fumbled with the keys, looking over at her, her thin frame pressed against the wall for support, waiting for him to open the door. She was unaware of how distracting she was. Green silk blouse buttoned too low, blondish brown hair descending her shoulders in a cascade of curls. She smelled like lilacs and wore despair so beautifully. She was broken, and so was he. He tried not to commiserate, or relate, but couldn't help it. Cameron had the same look on her face that House had when he looked in the mirror after popping one too many Vicodin and washing it down with whiskey.

The door clicked open.

"Where are we?"

House dropped the keys on a side table with a clunk. "We're at Wilson's place. I'm staying here, remember?"

"Right," she nodded. "Will he mind?" 

"He hasn't come home yet, so I doubt it," House responded. 

"Why didn't you take me to my apartment?"

"You looked like you shouldn't be left alone."

The stark honesty in House's statement made Cameron's stomach churn. "Careful House," she nearly slurred, "sounds like you care about me."

"I don't want you dead."

"Why not?"

House took a deep breath in, his own inhibitions dulled by his addiction. "Because then I'd have to start the interview process all over again to fill your position...and you know what torture that would be."

She smiled. But it wasn't a smile that House had seen before. Usually he was busy saving lives or just overlooking Cameron for the hell of it. But he couldn't ignore her standing here in front of him, a smile made up of make-believe and desolation. 

"There was nothing you could do for that little boy," the words slipped from House's mouth before he had time to register what he was saying.

"Are you trying to console me?" she stepped closer to him.

"Because I can think of better ways for you to console me."

The air suddenly seemed very thin and unbreathable. "I never understood that," House replied.

"Understood what?"

"Why you like me. Why you want me."

"That's not true," Cameron shot back. "You've 'analyzed my affection' for you before," she used air quotes. "You think it's because I'm attracted to broken things, because I want to fix them. But that's not why."

"Then why. I mean, I'm like a decade and a half older than you."

"And smart as hell," she smiled, this time the expression was genuine, there was no trace of anguish hiding in the corners of her upturned lips. "Maybe I just want to touch your brilliance. Maybe I want to make you forget your pain, even if only for a little while. Maybe there's a primal force in me that secretly enjoys your biting sarcasm and misanthropic world view because it stands in such contrast to me. Maybe it's easy to picture your blue eyes undressing me, your stubble brushing against my inner thighs."

Her hand was on his face, fingers dancing along the stubble, mapping the contours of his jaw. It wasn't the first time she'd touched him like this. Like either he was made of glass or she was just in awe of him. Except that their first kiss had been a ploy on her part to poke him with a needle. And when he realized that, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't disappointed.

"You're drunk Cameron."

"So what. You're high aren't you?" she asked innocently, looking into House's blown pupils. "Why were you dressed when you came to get me? Why don't you look the least bit tired?" her face turned, the angle perfect for a kiss, she licked her lips.

"I was doing the same thing you were doing," he admitted, startled by his own honesty. 

"Which was..."

"Mourning."

The word fell heavy around them and seemed to echo in the empty apartment. Her hands had gone rogue. The one on his face moved to caress the nape of his neck with her nails while the other moved down his neck to his chest. A thousand alarm bells were blaring in Greg House's mind, but they were being drowned out by the Vicodin and pressing desire that had been welling up since the moment he saw her in the bar. 

"Don't be scared House," she whispered. "I know you don't feel the same way about me." 

Guilt was twisting in his chest. The sentence made him sad. Another startling revelation.

"I just want to feel good. And I want you to feel good too," she brought her lips to his and he had to keep his eyes open to make sure that this was really happening. Gingerly she kissed him, so barely that he could still speak. "You could have anyone," he said into her mouth. 

"I don't want anyone. I want you House."

He leant his cane against the entry table and she braced herself for rejection. But that was the furthest thing from what she was experiencing. He turned back to her, forcefully holding on to her as he parted her lips with his tongue.


	2. Chapter 2

Gregory House was never really one to consider consequences. Sometimes he questioned whether or not he even had a moral compass. But Allison Cameron was not like him. She was young, hopeful, optimistic. But somewhere along the way she changed, and it was House's greatest fear that he was the catalyst for that change. It was never his intention to mold her into a mirror image of himself. 

She was damaged. Damaged by her relationship to Chase, by events in her personal life, by the cases that broke her spirit. The euthanasia patient was the first...but this child dying...it threatened to change even him.

House could tell that she was self-medicating with alcohol but who was he to judge? How could he, a drug addict, come to her out of concern for a possible addiction? Talk about the pot calling the kettle black. Some wire must have connected in his brain because he was now feeling an overwhelming sense of guilt.

Her nails raked through his hair, her fingers unbuttoning his shirt, wandering over his chest. He could taste the alcohol on her tongue and it only intensified his guilt. Since when did he have a conscious? He knew that Cameron liked him, she always has, but she was more complicated than he had given her credit for. She was here, insisting on sex, ready and willing...but also drunk.

As hard as it was, House pulled himself away from the kiss. He stammered to find the appropriate words. "Allison..." her first name sounded so foreign. "I...I...don't think this is a good idea. You're drunk."

"If I wasn't drunk would you fuck me?" she asked, slipping her sage green blouse off to reveal a see-through white lace bra. 

He gulped, aware that her fingers were undoing his belt and undoing the buttons on his pants. The scraping sound of metal echoed through the silent apartment as she dragged his zipper down. Dammit she was making this hard. 

"I...uh...I think...yeah..." he struggled, her hand reaching inside the waistband of his boxers to wrap around his erection. 

"When you're high do you know what you're doing?"

"Yes," he breathed. "And I'm sure you know what you're doing Cameron, but..." he paused, unable to string words together as she smeared his precum around his head with her thumb.

"But...?"

"But I don't want you to become me," he admitted. 

She paused and for a moment he could see through the alcohol fueled, lust induced haze in her eyes. "I'm not becoming you House," she assured him, removing her hands from him to continue undressing herself. "But I understand you," she stepped out of her heels and shimmied her skirt down her long legs. "I don't want to change you and I don't want to become you..." she walked towards him, naked now. "I just want to be with you, even if you decide that it's only once."

She put her face in his neck and took in a deep breath before reverently planting kisses along his carotid artery. 

Fuck...what was the use of resisting? 

He used his coarse hands to cup her face and kiss her deeply. She was so responsive to his every move, like a live wire she greeted every touch and kiss and movement with enthusiasm. She cared about him so deeply that he could practically sense that she was attempting to commit every second to memory, but her blood alcohol level would probably sabotage that effort. 

She moved to slide his boxers and jeans down in one swift movement, but his hands snapped to life and stopped her. She looked into his eyes, seeing the concern there. His leg was mangled, she knew that. She wasn't some hooker he just ordered that he'd have to explain things to. What he feared wasn't judgement or disgust...it was pity. But she wasn't about to pity him. 

He stared into her hazel eyes and felt an unspoken understanding there, so he let go of his grip and let her slide off his remaining clothing, helping him to step out of the fabric now pooled on the floor. On her way back up to his lips she gently massaged his balls while licking him from base to tip, catching him off guard and eliciting the most delicious growl from somewhere deep in his throat. She stroked him while staring up at him and it may just have been the hottest thing he'd ever seen. Second only to a minute later when she swallowed him down, deep-throating him in one swift motion that had him lurching forward in a daze. 

Fuck, she was full of surprises. Then again, it's always the quiet ones...

House wanted nothing more in life than for her to continue her ministrations, but just as he began enjoying himself a little too much, she backed off and stood up. She reached for his arm and prodded him to put his weight on her as they walked to the bedroom. 

\------------

Sadly, this wasn't the first time that James Wilson had fallen asleep at work, and it wouldn't be the last. 

The 6pm surgery ran well past what the team had projected. By 10:24pm when Wilson had cleaned up and reached his office he was beyond exhausted. He'd been functioning on 6 hours of sleep over the span of three days and it finally caught up to him. 

It was startling because he didn't have any recollection of even sitting down on the leather sofa in his office, yet he woke up on said couch around 1am with a start. He lay there for a minute or thirty and considered whether it was worth the effort to even return home. After a long internal debate he decided that for his own sanity he should go home, if only to create the illusion that he didn't live at the hospital.

Swinging his legs over the side of the couch he let out a long yawn and stretched his arms before standing and heading for the door.


	3. Chapter 3

House tried not to indulge what rationality was left in his brain. He gave up the notion of trying to talk sense into Cameron, to talk sense into himself. He was pretty sure he had already well established through his past actions that he was most likely going to hell already. And here Allison was, all taut pale flesh and flowing blonde hair and perky pink nipples rounding out full, delicious breasts. Each of her kisses was deep and delicious and a drug in and of itself. He'd be a fucking idiot to backtrack, so why was he still having this internal dialogue.

It was as if she could hear the gears turning in his head. 

"If I had known you'd be so absorbed with your own thoughts, I would have poured you a drink first, or slipped an extra Vicodin into the one you already have," she pulled away and laid down on the bed. "If your main interest isn't making me come, I guess I'll have to do the work myself," she let her knees fall open and began using her hand to play with the area around her swollen lips. 

Thinking was out the window as he watched her tickle her own flesh with her fingertips. She was so wet that he could hear the slick sounds of her fingers as they massaged her folds. He had one hell of a view. The incredible mind that made him a medical genius was now being put to work to memorize the expression on her face, the sight of her fingers disappearing in her pink center, the way her body moved. He could tell she was getting close...perfect time to stop her.

He moved towards the bed and knelt at it's side, despite great protest from his leg, he pulled her hips towards him until her fragrant, dripping pussy was lined up with his face. He let the anticipation build, kissing her thighs, letting his hot breath ghost over her. It was immensely enjoyable, kissing her, then licking her, then sucking her while he pressed fingers into her. It was the second finger, in conjunction with his lapping tongue that brought her to her first orgasm. 

And as soon as she sought the chance to catch her breath, he was pushing her back on the bed, reorienting them. She wanted to return the favor, suck his cock down and massage his balls until he was the one panting and swearing, but she also desperately wanted him to fuck her. So she offered no protest to his laying her on her back, pushing her legs up until her ass was practically in the air, and pressing his hard cock into her waiting pussy. 

He slid in slowly, torturously and deliciously absorbing the feeling of Cameron's tight cunt. He fucked her slowly at first, eliciting as many guttural moans as he could as he played with her breasts and memorized every second. Things changed though when she reached for his hand, brought it to the base of her neck. Now he could feel her pulse not only with his cock but also pounding away in the delicate structure of her neck. She wanted him to own her. Pinned, she couldn't really move her body to get him to fuck her harder, but he had more support and control with his hand around her neck, and she squeezed her pelvic muscles in time with his thrusts and he was finally starting to lose control.

...Shit...

The singular word seemed to echo loudly in the room filled with breath that smelled like sex. House pulled out of Cameron and the pair both looked towards the door to see Dr. Wilson...frozen in the doorframe...lips parted...tie loosened and draping down his untucked shirt. 'Fuck,' Cameron thought, 'this is Wilson's place. This is Wilson's bed.' But despite the initial wave of panic, Cameron didn't feel any shame that her coworker just witnessed her being drilled by her boss. 

A deep crimson flush quickly spread across Wilson's face, he turned to move, to leave, but...

"Don't go," Cameron's voice filled the awkward silence that was drowning them all. Both men looked at her in surprise. She looked at House and continued..."I mean, you don't have to leave." She spoke the words slowly, tentatively, watching House's face carefully. He didn't seem displeased or disinterested.

"Get in," House finally said, an edge to his voice that made Cameron's spine shiver. 

Wilson's mouth opened, then closed, then opened. He was the one with a moral compass, he was the embodiment of reason and professionalism and both Cameron and House could practically feel the waves of his internal struggle radiating off of him. So Cameron scooted down the bed, getting off and walking towards Wilson. She lightly touched his face, and then brought her hands to his tie. Kissing his neck she whispered, "it's okay, just come to bed." Rather than protest, he nodded, letting her strip him of his clothes and kiss him deeply before trailing kisses down his body as his garments became a puddle at his feet. 

House laid back in bed, his back against the headboard, one hand stroking himself as he watched a kneeling Cameron take Wilson's cock into her mouth and moan around it. Wilson's eyes practically rolled back into his head, his hand threaded through Cameron's soft hair. He hadn't been with anyone since his divorce and now his drop dead gorgeous coworker had the tip of his cock hitting the back of her throat and fuck...the way House looked at him with his ice cold blue eyes...he knew that what was about to happen was going to be mind-blowingly good. 

Just as Wilson began to lose himself in the skilled swirls and flicks and swipes of Cameron's tongue, House's voice reappeared. 

"Get in bed."

Cameron stood, pulling Wilson towards his own bed. 

Wilson's eyes went wide, he was exhausted and obviously not thinking straight and completely unsure of how exactly this was going to work. So he watched Cameron stretch across House towards the nightstand and get a condom. "Just one?" Wilson asked. "I'm clean, I'm on the pill, and I want cum dripping from my pussy before I leave," she said in a matter-of-fact tone. "I know that you're more straight-laced," she said in Wilson's direction. "And House is more...unconventional. So I'm going to suck House's cock while you stretch my ass Wilson, and then House gets the condom to fuck me in the ass while you fill my pussy. Sound like a plan?" 

"...I...uh..." Wilson sputtered. "Sounds like a plan," House agreed, taking the condom from Cameron to hang onto while she blew him, sticking her ass up in the air for Wilson to prepare. 

"Jimmy...get to work," House said, snapping Wilson of whatever frozen state he was in. But fuck, was he enjoying the sight of Cameron slurping down House's cock. He was so unbelievably hard but he wanted to focus on Cameron. Her ass and pussy were waiting for him, so he finally moved behind her, using one hand to play with her pussy and clit while the other stretched her ass.

Wilson was also mesmerized by the look on House's face. It was a look he'd never seen before...contentment. He listened for the hitches in House's breath, watched the muscles in his face move, and put to memory the movements he used that made Cameron's actions falter. It didn't seem like long before Wilson was penetrating Cameron with his tongue, while his fingers in her ass moved in tandem. 

Her movements on House were jagged, interrupted, distracted, as Wilson familiarized himself with her most intimate parts. Finally, Wilson stopped and House opened the condom. He slid down so he was laying on the bed and a very flushed Allison was turning around, hovering over him, and then lowering her ass on his cock. It felt just as good and tight and addictive as her pussy. 

Wilson watched these proceedings, barely able to contain himself, letting a moan slip from his lips as he watched her adjust to House. She was so stunningly gorgeous that Wilson wondered how he didn't see it before...maybe he did and he just didn't want to admit it. 

Cameron reclined back on House, his cock fully enveloped by her and she looked at her other bedmate. "Wilson," she said the word with such longing and care that it made his heart ache. He nearly felt light headed as he moved towards her. His legs were outside of House's, which were together, but inside of Cameron's, which were spread. He teased her slit with his cock, using it to massage her clit and gather up her wetness before lining himself up and pushing into her. 

Cameron gasped in ecstasy. House already had her so full...her nerves were on fire, his rough hands were massaging her breasts and teasing her tits and now Wilson...Wilson stretched her pussy open and the feeling of both of them inside of her was almost unbearably amazing. 

At last Wilson moved, and House moved, and they were finding a rhythm, fucking in and out of her and just when she thought she couldn't take anymore, Wilson began to kiss her, with just as much skill as he fucked her, and every synapse was on fire. 

It was incredible how the three of them seemed to morph into one in a delicious mixture of swearing, grunting, breathing and moaning. It was unlike anything Cameron had ever experienced, she never wanted it to stop, she never wanted to leave House's strong arms or Wilson's warm brown gaze. This was awakening something in her that she feared she'd never be able to put back to sleep. And suddenly her second orgasm began to bloom somewhere deep inside her core and spread out it's warm tendrils until her legs were shaking and incoherent jumbles of "House" and "Wilson" were mingled on her lips. 

Just when Wilson thought he was about to go over the edge, House's hands on his hips stilled him. House pushed Wilson away, Wilson's still aching cock falling from her pussy and then his hands lifted Allison's ass off his own cock. Both James and Allison were wondering what was going on.

House yanked the condom off his cock and tossed it somewhere, then he pulled Cameron's pussy towards him. Wilson looked at him, questioning, crestfallen. Until House pulled Cameron's back to his chest and his hands again pulled open her legs. 

"Is this okay?" he asked Cameron. And she seemed to understand what he was getting at. "Yes," she said. Wilson still wasn't getting it. 

"James..." his eyes met hers. "Fuck my pussy..." "...but House is.." "...fuck it with him," she explained, realization dawning on his face. 

He scooted forward, eyes glued to the root of House's cock disappearing into Cameron, wondering if there was room. Cameron encouraged him, and he slid in slowly, feeling both Cameron's cunt and House's cock. 

He played with her clit to distract her from the overwhelming fullness, but she seemed to be deeply enjoying House's near whimper of pleasure and the closeness of both men. 

"I...I'm...not going to last very long like this," Wilson admitted, feeling the underside of his cock press against House's. "Neither will I," House answered. 

"Good..." Cameron interjected. "Both of you can fill me up." 

House groaned in response to her words and prompted Wilson to move. 

Finally, both men were nestled raw in her pussy moving opposite one another ever so subtly, until House couldn't take it anymore. His muscles tightened as his orgasm hit, filling Allison with his cum. His mouth was biting down on her shoulder, hard. And the sticky hot wetness of his ejaculate pushed Wilson over the edge, his orgasm ripping through him as he feverishly rubbed Allison's clit to give her a third orgasm, her back arching off House's chest. 

Wilson slid out first, and then House, and then the three of them collapsed in an indistinguishable heap.

"I want to...can we stay like this and go to sleep?" Allison asked, still sandwiched between her boss and his best friend. "Yes," Wilson answered, then House echoed. She draped Wilson's arms around her like a blanket and House's hands were on her waist. Then they moved. House reached past Cameron's head and ran a hand through Wilson's sweat-kissed hair before returning his hand to her face and kissing her.


End file.
